Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends
Spider-Man ''and his Amazing Friends'' is a rather short story / crossover, after his long vacation during the end of summer, Peter returns to Manhattan before the start of his new more adult life at college (Empire State University), in the story he hangs out with the Avengers and teams up with the X-Men's Jean Grey, aka. Phoenix. Background The Story Avengers Tower Illusion-proof technology The story opens with Peter Parker inside the Avengers Tower working on what he calls "illusion-proof" technology, specifically, illusion-proof lenses for his mask as the new Mysterio is a fan of drone-work rather then gas, like the original Mysterio. However something seems to be failing, and so he calls for help of his mentor and or friend, Tony Stark, better known as or refereed to as Iron Man. They share some banter while working on the coding for the illusion-proof technology but they eventually call it for the day when Jean Grey arrives, who Tony says Peter can go for patrol with her. Suiting up They exit, Jean, who's already in costume, waits for Spider-Man as he enters another room changing into his costume, he then tells her to please not refer to him as Peter as they head out. While on patrol she tells him that she can fly them both anywhere and so they do so Fighting the Rhino They arrive to Hell's Kitchen to find the infamous Rhino attacking a gang known as the Enforcers, they quickly intervene saving as many criminals as possible as Rhino's strength bests theirs. Jean demonstrates how easy the fight is by stopping Spider-Man and Rhinos solo fight and lifting him to the air, however he breaks free and attacks her causing him to drop and continue his attack on his archnemesis Spider-Man. Using his strength, Rhino punches Spider-Man into a van denting it, Jean then uses her abilities to try and slow down Rhino while Spider-Man finishes him off. They share some banter afterwards but Peter's new watch goes off alerting him that his Spidey work is done and he needs to go do his laundry, he got this watch to get his life in-order and so he leaves while officers arrive to the scene. Doing the Laundry Peter then arrives to his local laundry mat to do some laundry, however, he is interrupted by Flash Thompson who was passing to go to the gym as he leaves New York soon for the military. Flash mocks Peter calling him a geek and he asks him what school does he go to, then asks if it's Xavier's Institute for (in his words) freaks and mutants, Peter asks him to say that again in shock to the racism, he does, and so Peter knocks him out in one swift punch not standing for such. Peter then continues to the laundry mat. While at the laundry mat to pass the time Peter begins shuffling through songs trying to get a feel of new things, he plays a playlist Tony Stark uses and it's so loud (the song is Painkiller by Judas Priest) that he removes his earbuds quickly, he goes back to his own playlist playing Honky Cat for a moment then goes back and plays something he believes Mr. Fantastic would listen to, and turns on some Mozart listening to Symphony No:40 and actually enjoys it. However his listening is interrupted by a former co-worker, Betty Brant, who approaches him for a friendly conversation which they engage in. However the conversation is quickly turned into her trying to get Peter back for the Daily Bugle, she tells him that Jonah is willing to pay double, triple even, and give him a full time job since his photos we're the best. He says no but she gets him to tell her he'll think about it, she then leaves. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Rhino Stories Category:Enforcers Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Flash Thompson Stories Category:Betty Brant Stories